buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/BF Area Official .99 MAC PORT LINK AND NEWS
Below is just a simple Copy/Past of what I wrote on my Wall. I will add more detail after my vacationHere is a brief introduction to the Mac Port that will hopefully answer questions you may have. 1. This is the BF Area Simulator for Mac. It is a Stand-Alone Application that will require around 600MB of room on your Hard Drive. 2. If you use both a PC and MAC, you will notice that this is a slightly larger App than the Windows Version. While Porting it, I needed to use a number of Windows Files. I tried to keep this to a bare minimum, but there are some files which simply need to be included to function. 3. I am not Affiliated in any way with the creator(s) of BF Area, nor their Website where the Official Versions are Published. I simply take the Official Version and Port it to Mac. 4. Though I am not affiliated with the Official Version, the Port is absolutely identical in gameplay. However, if you use both a PC and a Mac, you will notice the following two aesthetic changes. First, the icon. The PC/Windows Version uses the Buddyfight Logo. The Mac Port uses a simple image from Season 3. The Second thing you would notice is the blue background in the Windows version and a light gray version in the Mac Port. It is purely cosmetic and was only done because some were distracted by the blue background scrolling across the screen at various points during a match. INSTALLATION ''' 1. Download the App by using this link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/d452ospx5b4j9tu/Official_BF_Area_0.99_Mac_Port.app.zip 2. Use a program to Unzip the App. If you do not have one, you can either search on google as there are many to choose from, or click on this link and use this program. http://wakaba.c3.cx/s/apps/unarchiver.html 3. Once the Application is Unzipped, you can move it to any folder you wish. 4. When you try to open the Application, you may get this message "Unidentified Developer" which will not allow you to open the App. If this happens, you can simply override it. Here is an excerpt from Apple on how to do this. "To...open the app...: Locate the app you want to open. A. Press the Control key, then click the app icon, then choose Open from the shortcut menu. B. Click Open. The app is saved as an exception to your security settings, and you can open it in the future by double-clicking it just as you can any registered app." 5. When the Application Opens, you will see the Main Screen. There are Three Buttons on the Top and Two on the Bottom. '''GETTING STARTED Please visit the Official Site for the Most Up to Date and In-Depth Information on how to Play BF Area. What I have written below is just a quick "how to" and not meant to serve as an Official Guide. (I'm also falling asleep and will not check it for errors right now) 1. If this is the First Time you have use BF Area, begin by Clicking on the Top Right Button "Deck Editor". On the bottom left, you will see Buttons for every Current World in Buddyfight, including Generic, and as of Version .99 a Hundred Demons only button has been added with the letters HD. 2. You will also see different ways to sort the cards of your World. 0 for Size 0's 1 for Size 1's, etc... Make sure, however, that you click on a World Button before clicking the "All" button. If you click the "All" button before selecting one of the Worlds, the Program will give you and error and crash. 3. Make sure to click on the Flag that you are going to use, and to choose a Buddy, simply hover the pointer over the card and click the Space Bar. 4. Once you are done building your deck, click Save and Give it a Name. Then Click the "Go Back" button and it will return you to the Main Menu. Once there, you can click on the "Test" Button on the upper left and it will load your deck onto a playmat. This is a good place to practice how to draw, shuffle, search your drop zone or deck, etc.... 5. To my knowledge, there is no "Go Back" button in this area, so simply close the program by clicking the red x. 6. Once you are ready to play someone, open the App, make sure the Deck you want to use is loaded by clicking "Deck Load" and selecting the deck. Then click on Connect. It will show the IP Address in the box. Click OK again. 7. If you haven't registered yet, still type in a Nick Name when the box appears. Then select either Gao, Tasuku or Zanya (you can select a different one each time you enter the room). Again, if you are registering for the first time, after selecting a character, click the Registration Button on the Right instead of the Login Button. 8. Click OK when it shows your Nick Name and then Choose a Password. It will not ask for verification, so type carefully and then click OK. Once you have entered your Password, Click OK and you will be taken to the Waiting Room. 9. Once you are in the Waiting Room, you can Watch Matches, challenge other players to a Match, type in the sidebar and move your character around with the arrow keys. FEEDBACK As always, have fun and please report back to me here on any issues (It does not currently work on OS X 10.5) and also please let me know if it works and what Version of OS X you are using. Thanks! I'll Blog in more detail after Vacation. Category:Blog posts